Gabriel a toujours une solution
by Wonchesteeeer
Summary: Gabriel veut fracasser la tronche de ses deux aînés, et surtout celle de Lucifer mais à la place il envoie Sam faire son boulot, et ça se passe exactement comme il l'avait prévu.


**Gabriel a toujours une solution**

Gabriel en avait marre de l'Apocalypse. Il voulait que tout se termine, que ses frères arrêtent de se faire la guerre, qu'ils arrêtent d'être cons comme des parpaings. Peu importait ce que Luci pouvait dire, ce n'était qu'une crise de bébé jaloux. Et s'il l'avait eu en face de lui, il l'aurait frappé de toutes ses forces jusqu'à lui faire rentrer ça dans son crâne. Mais il fut pris d'une illumination quand il vit l'intérêt que son grand frère portait à Sammy Winchester. Il y avait plus qu'un intérêt de vaisseau là dessous, il le connaissait le Lucifer, c'est lui qui l'avait plus ou moins élevé quand il ne passait pas son temps à forniquer ça et là et débaucher ainsi le paradis.

L'archange était ainsi allé voir le cadet Winchester pour lui parler de son plan. Pour une fois il préférait en discuter, parce que sans l'accord, son plan était foutu. Au contraire de ce qu'il avait pensé ce ne fut pas un cuisant échec, on accepta même plus ou moins directement sa proposition. Et probablement pas parce que Dean n'était pas là. Un claquement de doigt plus tard, Samuel Winchester décéda. Encore. Mais Gabriel intervint au moment où la faucheuse vint prendre son âme, et lui indiqua de l'envoyer en Enfer.

La faucheuse tira donc l'âme dans le monde d'en dessous. Et encore une fois, fut coupée dans son élan. Elle irait se plaindre à son patron qu'elle ne voulait plus s'occuper des Winchester, c'était trop chiant et en plus tout le monde la stoppait toujours et les faisait revenir à la vie. Sauf que là ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était le Diable en personne qui se trouvait devant elle en réclamant l'âme de son vaisseau. Steve, la faucheuse - un jour elle faucherait même la mort, vengeance ! -, lui refila ce qu'il voulait et s'enfuit aussitôt. Pas assez suicidaire pour se confronter au Diable.

\- Et bien Sammy, qu'as-tu fais encore pour te retrouver ici ?

\- Sam, renifla l'humain. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Tu es mon vaisseau, ton sort m'importera toujours, _Sammy_.

Le chasseur le fixa un instant, dédaigneux.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir. Maintenant laisse-moi y aller.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans ton cul.

Lucifer ouvrit grand les yeux. Le sarcasme ce n'était pas son truc normalement ? Sam souffla longuement.

\- Mais où tu crois qu'on est abruti ? On est en Enfer, non ? Alors laisse-moi y aller.

Seul un silence consterné lui répondit. Bon, l'archange jouait au con, ce n'était pas possible à ce niveau là. Même Castiel avait plus de jugeote que ça.

\- Tu es bouché ou quoi ? Laisse-moi y aller.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement te faire torturer ? finit-on par lui répondre après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Parce que l'Apocalypse c'est ma faute, et je mérite tout ça. Si je n'étais pas né ça ne se passerait pas. Si je n'avais pas été aveuglé par la vengeance de Jess je n'en serais pas là. Si je...

Le Diable voulut le faire taire. Concrètement ce n'était pas la faute du petit Sammy mais la sienne. Enfin non, c'était la faute de Dieu, il n'avait qu'à pas créer des créatures aussi débiles et inutiles et imparfaites et moches que les humains. Mais Sam Winchester ne semblait pas décidé à s'arrêter, et continuer à s'enfoncer, arguant que tout était de sa faute. Jusqu'au plus petit détail le plus infime qui soit. Ce qui eut le don de faire sortir Lucifer de ses gongs. C'était stupide de se blâmer pour quelque chose dont on n'était pas responsable.

\- Mais ferme-la !

\- Et puis regarde, si je n'avais pas écouté Ruby, tu ne serais jamais sorti, continua-t-il comme si on ne venait pas de le couper.

Lucifer commença à s'énerver, et l'Enfer en tremblait. Ce que Sam remarqua, et cacha tant bien que mal son sourire. Ça fonctionnait.

\- Ta gueule Samuel !

\- Fais-moi taire, répliqua _Samuel_.

\- Je vais foutre le feu à quelque chose que tu aimes si tu m'emmerdes comme ça à te reprocher toute cette merde ! J'ai besoin de ta colère, pas de tes reproches !

\- Si je n'avais pas tué Lilith tu ne serais pas là, le nargua-t-il.

\- Arrête-toi là..., menaça le Diable.

\- Je suis très sérieux. Et puis si j'étais resté à Stanford rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Tu l'auras cherché ! explosa l'archange déchu.

Et il claqua des doigts. S'attendant à ce que soudainement Dean prenne feu, brûle et meure pour de bon. Et Michel serait vraiment surpris là, et il viendrait l'engueuler parce que c'était débile d'agir sous la pulsion. Mais il s'en foutait, il voulait juste que Sam arrête de se blâmer pour rien. Sauf que Dean Winchester ne prit pas feu, que Michel ne vint pas l'engueuler. A la place c'est lui qui prit feu. Et Sam lui sourit timidement en rosissant légèrement. Lucifer, en se rendant compte de ce que ça voulait dire, pris son visage entre ses mains, y rougit furieusement et minauda tant qu'il pouvait. Il était beau le Diable là, à rougir et se dandiner sur place parce qu'un humain l'aimait. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel humain mais tout de même. C'était quand même ça qui faisait trembler la Terre, un peu de dignité n'était pas à refuser, non ? Michel allait se foutre de lui.

Au Paradis, Michel observait le scène avec Raphaël qui était à moitié plongée dans un bouquin. Un sourire étira les lèvres du dirigeant du Paradis. Son petit frère allait enfin peut être prendre conscience que les humains étaient important, et pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient une création de leur Père. Mais parce qu'il y avait plein de chose à apprendre d'eux. Et puis même, peut être qu'un jour il deviendrait tonton d'autre chose qu'une saleté de démon, et ça, ça lui faisait plaisir. Raphaël se contenta de commenter que ça allait être bizarre pour les repas de famille. Parce que l'humain elle pouvait le supporter mais Mammon - le démon qu'avait fait Lucifer à Lilith pour faire chier Dieu - pas la peine d'essayer, il finirait en bouilli avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Michel lui fit simplement remarquer qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore là, et que ce n'était pas demain la veille que Luci viendrait les voir pour leur présenter un néphilim, Raphaël haussa simplement les épaules.

De son côté, Gabriel observait toute la scène avec Dean et Castiel. Pour leur montrer que si, son plan allait fonctionner, que le chasseur n'avait eu aucune raison de vouloir le tuer après avoir trouvé le corps glacé de son petit frère. Dean voulut mourir en voyant tant de niaiserie. Castiel ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'intérêt du chasseur pour le Diable. Il voulait tout de même exterminer les humains et les monstres - ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment important donc ce n'était pas excessivement grave qu'ils disparaissent. Et l'archange roula des yeux face aux deux débiles allergiques à la tendresse, en commentant que l'amour ne s'expliquait pas, et que le jour où ils l'auraient trouvés, ils reviendraient sur leur parole. En attendant, Gabriel avait toujours une solution.

* * *

 _C'est dans le cadre du Secret Santa. Et mon cadeau est pour Lenoska la Fantasque, voilà, cadeau et joyeux noël ! J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !_

 _Joyeux noël aux autres aussi !_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez._


End file.
